mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ambrosía
thumb|300px|''La comida de los dioses del Olimpo'' (1530), plato mayólico atribuido a Nicola da UrbinoEn los antiguos mitos griegos, la ambrosía (Griego: ἀμβροσία, "inmortalidad") es a veces la comida o bebida de los dioses griegos, frecuentemente mostrada como conferidora de longevidad o inmortalidad en quien la consuma . Las palomas la traían a los dioses en el Olimpo,Homero, Odisea xii.62 por lo que se ha considerado en la tradición homérica como un tipo de exhalación divina de la Tierra. La ambrosía se representa en ocasiones en el arte antiguo siendo distribuida por una ninfa del mismo nombre.Ruth E. Leader-Newby, Silver and Society in Late Antiquity: Functions and Meanings of Silver Plate in the Fourth to Seventh Centuries (Ashgate, 2004), p. 133; Christine Kondoleon, Domestic and Divine: Roman Mosaics in the House of Dionysos (Cornell University Press, 1995), p. 246; Katherine M. D. Dunbabin, Mosaics of the Greek and Roman World (Cambridge University Press, 1999), pp. 136, 142, 276–277. En el mito de Licurgo, un oponente al dios del vino Dionisio, la violencia cometida contra Ambrosía la convierte en una vid. Definición La ambrosía está íntimamente ligada a otra forma de sustento de los dioses, el néctar. Puede que los dos términos fueran originalmente indistinguibles;"Los intentos de encontrar alguna distinción significativa entre las funciones del néctar y la ambrosía han fracasado." Clay, p. 114. aunque en los poemas de Homero, el néctar es la bebida y la ambrosía es la comida de los dioses; con ambrosía, Hera "limpiaba toda impureza de su preciosa carne"Homero, Iliada xiv.170, y con ambrosía Atenea preparó a Penélope en su sueño, para que cuando llegara la hora final ante sus pretendientes, los efectos de los años se desvanecieran, encendiendo su pasión ante su visión. Por otra parte, en AlcmánAlcmán, fragmento 42, el néctar es la comida, y en SafoSafo, fragment 141 LP y Anaxándrides, la ambrosía es la bebida.Cuando Anaxándrides dice "Como néctar y bebo ambrosía", Wright, p. 5, sugiere que estaba usando una inversión cómica. Cuando un personaje de Los caballeros de Aristófanes decía: "y en el que me ha parecido ver a la misma diosa descender de la Acrópolis con una lechuza sobre la cabeza; y derramar de un ancho vaso sobre tus cabellos, la ambrosía" , el hogareño y realista baso trae el inefable momento a la tierra de un porrazo. Sin embargo, ambas descripciones pueden estar en lo cierto si la ambrosía pudiera ser un líquido que fuera considerada una comida (de igual forma que una sopa). El consumo de ambrosía estaba normalmente reservado a los seres divinos. Al asumir la inmortalidad en el Olimpo, Heracles recibe ambrosía de Atenea, mientras que al héroe Tideo se le niega el privilegio cuando la diosa le descubre devorando cerebros humanos. En una versión del mito de Tántalo, parte de su crimen es que tras probar la ambrosía, intenta robar un poco para dársela a los mortales.Píndaro, Odas olímpicas 1. 50. ff. Aquellos que consumen ambrosía normalmente no tienen sangre en sus venas, sino icor.Homero, Iliada v. 340, 416. Tanto el néctar como la ambrosía son fragantes, y pueden usarse como perfumes: en la Odisea, Menelao y sus hombres se disfrazan de focas con pieles de focas sin curtir, "y el olor mortal de las pieles de foca nos irritó; pero la diosa nos salvó; trajo ambrosía y la puso bajo nuestros orificios nasales"Homero, Odisea iv.444–46. Homero habla de vestidos de ambrosía, mechones de pelo de ambrosía e incluso sandalias divinas de ambrosía. Entre los escritores tardíos, la ambrosía ha usado comúnmente con el significado genérico de "líquido delicioso" que escritores como Ateneo, Pablo de Tarso o Dioscórides emplean como un término técnico en contextos de cocinaEn Ateneo, una salsa de aceite, agua y zumo de frutas., medicinaEn Pablo un proyecto medicinalt. y botánicaDioscúrides destacó que su nombre latino era ros marinus, "rocío marino", o romero; estos usos fueron señalados por Wright 1917:6.. Plinio usa el término en relación con distintas plantas, como hicieron los antiguos herbalistas."Ambrosia" in Chambers's Encyclopædia. London: George Newnes, 1961, Vol. 1, p. 315. Adicionalmente, algunos etnomicólogos modernos, como Danny Staples, identifican la ambrosía con el hongo alucinógeno Amanita muscaria: "era el alimento de los dioses, su ambrosía, y néctar era la savia prensada de sus jugos".Carl A.P. Ruck and Danny Staples, The World of Classical Myth 1994:26. W. H. Roscher piensa que tanto el néctar como la ambrosía eran tipos de miel, en el que su poder de otorgar inmortalidad se debería los supuestos poderes curativos y purificadores de la miel, que de hecho es un antiséptico, y porque la miel fermentada (Aguamiel) precedió al vino como un enteógeno en el mundo egeo; en algunos sellos minoicos, las diosas eran representadas con caras de abeja (comparar a Mérope y Melissa). Etimología El concepto de la bebida de inmortalidad se atestigua en al menos dos zonas indo-europeas: griega y sánscrita. La ἀμβροσία (ambrosía) griega está semánticamente relacionada al sánscrito अमृत (amṛta), ya que ambas palabras denotan una bebida o comida que los dioses usan para alcanzar la inmortalidad. Las dos palabras parecen derivar de la misma forma indo-europea *ṇ-mṛ-tós, "imperecedero" Mallory also connects to this root an Avestan word, and notes that the root is "dialectally restricted to the IE southeast". (n-'': prefijo negativo del que derivan tanto el prefijo sánscrito y griego ''a-''; ''mṛ: grado cero de *mer-'', "morir"; y ''-to-'': sufijo adjetival) Una etimología semánticamente similar aparece para néctar, la bebida de los dioses (Griego: νέκταρ néktar) que se supone que es un compuesto de las raíces proto-indo-europeas ''*nek-'', "muerte", y ''-*tar, "superar". Sin embargo, la relación que derivó ambrosía del prefijo griego a-'' ("no) y la palabra ''brotos ("mortal), de ahí la comida y bebida de los inmortales, ha sido cuestionada como casual por algunos lingüistas modernos.Señalado por Wright 1917:6 Otros ejemplos en la mitología thumb|300px|Tetis unge a Aquiles con ambrosía, de Johann Balthasar Probst (1673–1748) *En una versión de la historia del nacimiento de Aquiles, Tetis unge al niño con ambrosía y pasa al niño por el fuego para hacerlo inmortal, pero Peleo, horrorizado, la detiene, dejando solo su talón sin inmortalizar (Argonáuticas 4.869-879). *En la Iliada XVI, Apolo limpia la sangre negra del cadáver de Sarpedón y lo unge con ambrosía, preparándolo para su regreso onírico a su tierra natal de Licia. De forma similar, Tetis unge el cadáver de Patroclo para conservarlo. Además, tanto la ambrosía como el néctar se presentan como ungüentos (xiv. 170; xix. 38). *En la Odisea, se describe que Calipso la "colocó delante una mesa llena de ambrosía y mezcló rojo néctar" . Es ambiguo si se refiere a que la propia ambrosía en sí es rojo néctar, o si describe un néctar rojo que Hermes bebe con la ambrosía. Luego, Circe menciona a OdiseoOdisea xii.62: "las temblorosas palomas que llevan ambrosía al padre Zeus." que una bandada de palomas son las que llevan la ambrosía al Olimpo. *En la Odisea (ix.345–359), Polifemo compara el vino que le da Odiseo con la ambrosía y el néctar. *Una de las impiedades de Täntalo, según Píndaro, era que ofreció a sus invitados la ambrosía de los inmortales, un robo similar al de Prometeo. *En el himno homérico a Afrodita, la diosa usa "aceite de ambrosía" como perfume, "divinamente dulce, y hecho fragancia para ella". *En la historia de Cupido y Psique contada por Apuleo, Psique recibe la ambrosía al completar las misiones dispuestas por Venus y su aceptación en el Olimpo. Tras su participación, ella y Cupido están casados como dioses. *Algunas antiguas estatuas egipcias de Anubis dicen: "...Soy la muerte...Como ambrosía y bebo sangre..." que señala que la ambrosía era un alimento de algún tipo. *En la Eneida, Eneas se encuentra a su madre en una forma alternativa o ilusoria. Cuando se convierte en su forma divina, "su pelo de ambrosía respiraba una fragancia divina". Licurgo de Tracia y la ambrosía thumb|300px|Licurgo atacando a la ninfa Ambrosía (mosaico de Herculano, 45–79 AD) Licurgo de Tracia, un antagonista de Dionisio, prohibió su culto, lo que le hizo ser expulsado de Tracia y perder la cordura. En un ataque de locura, mató a su hijo, a quien confundió con un depósito de hiedra madura, y a la ninfa Ambrosía, que fue transformada en una vid. Referencias Bibliografía *Clay, Jenny Strauss, "Immortal and ageless forever", The Classical Journal 77.2 (December 1981:pp. 112–117). *Ruck, Carl A.P. y Danny Staples, The World of Classical Myth 1994, p. 26 et seq. http://www.csp.org/chrestomathy/world_of.html *Wright, F. A., "The Food of the Gods", The Classical Review 31.1, (Febrero 1917:4–6). *[http://47.1911encyclopedia.org/A/AM/AMBROSIA.htm Encyclopædia Britannica 1911]: Ambrosia Categoría:Objetos de la mitología Griega Categoría:Artefactos